¿juntos e imposible?
by Rumi dark star
Summary: Ella llevaba una vida normal, salía con sus amigos y se divertía. El llevaba una vida normal para los de su especie. Pero un día a él lo mandaron a una misión a la Tierra... Y se conocieron... A él le advirtieron que no se enamorara... A ella que abriera bien los ojos ya que nada es lo que parece... Harán caso a las advertencias... O las ignoraran... ¿Qué les deparara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola **

**Este es mi primer fic que escribo para Soul Eater y el segundo que escribo en toda mi vida.**

**Esta historia se me ocurrió un día con una amiga, todo empezó con un simple juego y así acabo, pero hace poco se me ocurrió porque no hacer un fic usando como base esa pequeña historia, así que aquí la tienen. **

**No olviden de dejar reviews; acepto cualquier tipo de quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos y felicitaciones!(claro preferiría mejor buenos comentarios****)**

**Esta historia es dedicada especialmente a mi amiga Karen.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen **

**Comenzamos…**

* * *

**Prólogo**

Dos figuras se encontraban caminando por el pasillo, a simple vista se podría decir que eran hermanos por él color de cabello y su manera similar de caminar.

-te estuve diciendo desde hace dos semanas que hoy era el día y no llegaras tarde pero parece que no me hiciste caso-dijo el sujeto de la derecha

-oh vamos cálmate no es para tanto-dijo fríamente el de la izquierda

-¡que no es para tanto! Es que te has vuelto loco, no te sientes afortunado que el jefe te haya asignado en esta misión por primera vez lejos de casa-

-está bien no seas tan melodramático, todavía alcanzamos a llegar, no creo que se enojen por un pequeño retraso- dijo el de la izquierda

-tú no los conoces como son, en cambio yo sí- suspiro el de la derecha

-tss- fue lo único que dijo el de la izquierda.

Siguieron caminando en silencio a su alrededor las demás personas se les quedaban viendo pero ellos no prestaron atención y continuaron caminando.

Finalmente llegaron al final del pasillo, un joven vestido de negro, de cabellos negros y tres extrañas franjitas en su cabello los esperaba.

-los estábamos esperando-dijo el joven

-lamentamos la tardanza pero mi hermano se quedo dormido-dijo el de la derecha

-bueno será mejor que entren- fue lo único que dijo el joven antes de voltearse hacia la puerta y poner su mano en un panel.

Las puertas se abrieron revelando una enorme sala en la cual se podía ver una enorme ventana que daba hacia él espacio, al centro de la sala se podía identificar una silueta sentada en una silla, a su alrededor habían personas vestidas de blanco en pequeñas computadoras.

El joven de la puerta se encamino hacia la silueta del centro y se arrodillo.

-padre han llegado-

La silueta asintió y el joven se incorporo y se coloco detrás de la silueta.

-vaya así que este es tu hermano menor- dijo la silueta

-si Shinigami-sama él es mi hermano menor, lamentamos la tardanza en llegar pero tuvimos unos contratiempos- dijo el hermano mayor

-no te preocupes Wes, no tienes porque disculparte. Cumpliste con tu tarea de traer a tu hermano aquí, así que ya te puedes retirar- dijo Shinigami-sama

-desde luego, yo me retiro- dicho esto Wes hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación.

-bueno ya que tu hermano se ha ido es hora de que hablemos sobre tu nueva misión- dijo dirigiéndose al joven que se encontraba enfrente de él

-Kid puedes poner la imagen-

-si padre- Kid se dirigió a un panel y apretó un botón la imagen inmediatamente apareció ante el joven, en ella se podía ver un planeta azul con varias regiones.

-esta es la Tierra hogar de millones de seres humanos. Durante años hemos mandado varios grupos para que se mezclaran con ellos con el fin de saber cómo viven y como son. Además de saber si las condiciones de su planeta son aptas para nosotros. Tal y como sospechamos son aptas para nosotros pero hay un pequeño problema los seres humanos están al borde de acabar con su planeta y para evitar que eso suceda es necesario eliminarlos lo más rapido posible. Por lo tanto tu misión como la de otros soldados es infiltrarte como uno de ellos, para que así logremos darles el golpe final, pero a ti te voy asignar algo más importante. Ya que eres uno de mis mejores soldados-

-dígame Shinigami-sama hare cualquier cosa que me pida-dijo el joven

-Como te decía nos hemos mezclado con ellos para saber cómo son exactamente pero hace 10 años ocurrió un accidente. Unos científicos que enviamos llevaban un peligroso material, su error fue que se instalaron cercas de una pequeña casa, desgraciadamente hubo una tormenta y el contenido se zafo de donde había sido amarrado y rodo hacia la casa y como era un liquido muy flamable y exploto, lamentablemente no todas los habitantes de la casa sobrevivieron solo se salvo uno el cual según nuestras investigaciones posiblemente haiga mutado pero lo que nos preocupa es que los seres humanos tienen emociones muy fuertes conocidas como sentimientos las cuales reaccionan sorprendentemente ante esta sustancia por lo tanto nuestros científicos han calculado que dentro de poco esa persona despertara sus poderes adquiridos de la mutación y será muy peligroso al grado de destruir el mundo. Por lo tanto te pido que lo busques y me lo traigas para deshacernos de él- concluyo Shinigami-sama

-desde luego que se lo voy a traer- dijo el joven

-bueno será mejor que te vayas dentro de poco saldrán los demás-

Justo cuando el joven abría la puerta Shinigami-sama le dijo

-antes de que te vayas acuérdate de las reglas más esenciales y sobre todo de la más importante de todas "nunca te enamores"-

-no se preocupe Shinigami-sama yo no creo en esas cosas- y dicho esto se fue.

Shinigami-sama suspiro y se dirigió hacia Kid.

-me preocupa demasiado, se que es uno de mis mejores soldados de hecho es muy famoso por ser frío, pero los seres humanos son diferentes a todas las demás criaturas con las que hemos peleado y convivido. Son capaces de despertar nuestros más profundos sentimientos y uno de ellos es el amor. Así que hijo te pido que vayas a la Tierra y vigiles a Soul en secreto por favor-

-desde luego padre- dicho esto Kid abandono la habitación

* * *

**Bueno y esto es todo, espero que haiga sido de su agrado.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**No olviden de dejar reviews**

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola **

**Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo, espero que les agrade.**

**No tengan pena de comentar acepto cualquier tipo de comentario ya sea bueno y malo, además si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia las contestare y tomare en cuenta.**

**Bueno dicho esto espero que disfruten este capítulo…**

**Comenzamos…**

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen **

* * *

_**C**apítulo 1_

_**P**rimer encuentro_

_"El primer encuentro es el que jamás olvidaremos"_

Siempre me ha gustado observar las nubes, se que suena tonto pero cuando me encuentro nerviosa o asustada con solo verlas me tranquilizo y hoy no era la excepción, dentro de poco llegaríamos a Death City y yo iba hecha un manojo de nervios. Vi las nubes atravez de la ventanilla del tren, la verdad es que no había muchas nubes por lo tanto no había mucho que observar, decepcionada volví a la lectura de mi libro, pero no me concentraba para nada en la historia del libro. Así que decidí cerrar el libro y observar a las personas que venían en el mismo vagón.

La verdad es que es muy entretenido observar a las demás personas y si alguna vez te has preguntado cómo se comportan las demás personas solo toma el transporte público y tendrás tu respuesta.

A mi lado se encontraba una señora gorda comiendo una torta que por su olor sospeche que era de milanesa, enfrente de mi había una joven hablando por teléfono, la cual se reía cada 10 segundos supuse que hablaba con una amiga, a la derecha de la joven hablando se encontraba un señor mayor el cual dormitaba, me dio asco verlo ya que se le estaba escurriendo la baba y roncaba.

A su lado del señor se encontraba una pequeña niña que supuse que era su nieta la cual se encontraba muy entretenida jugando con su muñeca.

También se encontraba un niño parado contra la puerta con un PSP el cual casi se metía dentro de la pantalla por la manera en que estaba tan pegado, a mi lado se encontraba el asiento vació de mi padre y a lado de él había una señora con un atuendo bastante provocativo, además de que se le salía medio pecho, se estaba retocando en su espejo. Después de observar a cada pasajero me aburrí y decidí volver a mi lectura de mi libro cuando en eso mi padre apareció.

-Makita ya volvió papá, me echaste de menos no?- me miro con esa estúpida cara que siempre pone

-no y ya te dije que no me digas "Makita"- hice énfasis en esa última palabra

-para mi tu siempres serás mi bebe- dijo acariciándome mi cabeza, le di un manotazo y le susurre

-me estas avergonzado-

-oh vamos que no puedo mimar a mi pequeña- me dijo poniendo sus típicos ojitos de borreguito

-no y ya no soy una niña tengo 17 años y dentro de unos meses seré mayor de edad-le replique

-¿Cómo crecen los jóvenes de hoy no cree?- dijo la señora pecho salido

-si la verdad es que con solo llegar a la adolescencia ya se creen adultos- continúo mi padre-y usted tiene hijos-

-oh como creé soy soltera-le sonrió la mujer pecho salido

-pero como una mujer tan hermosa y seductora como usted no va a tener a alguien a su lado- dijo mi padre el cual se le iban sus ojos a su escote

-entonces me encuentra atractiva- dijo la señora sonriéndole y acercándose a mi padre.

Me volteé no quería ver cómo iba a terminar la cosa, la verdad es que mi padre es un completo pervertido y mujeriego de primera, siempre lo ha sido aunque antes no lo era. Desde que mi madre falleció en ese horrible accidente junto con mi hermano recién nacido. Mi padre no ha vuelto a ser el mismo, todas las noches o se larga a un bar y se pone hasta las chanclas o se va con cada chica joven que le lanza los perros o a veces termina siendo ambas.

Yo tampoco soy la misma puede que mis anteriores compañeros me decían la "sin corazón" ya que nunca me han visto llorar, pero se equivocan. Desde el accidente me la pasaba llorando toda la noche o cuando nadie me veía, hace unos años atrás me hice la promesa que no volvería a llorar y que iba a ser fuerte y no he roto mi promesa.

Justo cuando ya no aguantaba los arrumacos de mi padre y la señora pecho salido, se oyó por los altavoces del tren.

"estamos a punto de llegar a Death City, pasajeros con destino a Death City vallan preparándose para su destino"

Emocionada me incorpore y tome mi maleta y me acerque a mi padre.

-vamos Spirit ya llegamos- le dije

-ya voy déjame despedirme de esta hermosa dama-

Ya estuvo que no salió de aquí a mañana, pero desgraciadamente la señora pecho salido le dijo a mi padre que ella también bajaba en Death City, mi padre se alegro y la ayudo con su maleta los dos se dirigieron a la puerta ignorándome, suspire y me puse atrás de ellos, en eso el tren se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, en eso otras personas también iban entrando y una de ellas me empujo.

Cuando al fin pude salir no encontré por ningún lado a mi padre, lo busque con la mirada pero no lo encontré, mierda murmure.

Lo bueno es que sabía la dirección de la casa y podría llegar a ella, lo único malo es que no conocía la ciudad, me puse en marcha ya que estaba a punto de anochecer.

No sé por cuantas horas estuve caminando, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba oscuro, tome un descanso y me retranque contra una pared. En eso me di cuenta en donde estaba me encontraba en una calle muy descuidada, no había nadie en la calle estaba desierta.

Decidí caminar mas para ver si encontraba a alguien que me dijera donde se encontraba la calle 4, en eso divise un letrero el cual decía calle 6, me sentía aliviada ya que significaba que no estaba tan lejos, en eso oí pasos, me volteé y vi a dos siluetas corriendo, las dos se acercaban cada vez más. Cuando creí que venían hacia acá se metieron a un callejón que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí, cuando en eso se oyó un grito proveniente del callejón, rápidamente fui hacia ahí, justo cuando llegue un gran resplandor apareció, me cubrí los ojos, cuando los abrí había desaparecido la luz, en su lugar se encontraba un sujeto hincado, a su lado estaba el otro tirado.

-ya van con este 100 solo faltan otros millones más para acabar con todos los humanos-dijo una voz muy friamente y sonrió -ya no me sirves-

Solté un respingo cuando vi como lo agarraba del cuello y lo levantaba para aventarlo contra la pared. En eso se volteó y me vio.

No sé como sucedió pero cuando vi yo volaba por los aires y me estrellaba contra la pared, solté un gemido y lo vi junto a mí, a pesar de la poca luz pude ver cómo era: era alto, de cabello blanco, tez blanca y ojos rojos, vestía unos pantalones negros, tenis, una camiseta negra y chamarra de cuero negra, tenía que admitir que era bastante guapo. Como pude me incorpore y me apoye de la pared.

-pero que tenemos aquí-dijo friamente me examino de pies a cabeza y sonrió-vaya eres bastante bonita aunque por lo que veo eres un poco plana-

Al oír eso me sonroje y lo golpeé con mi libro.

-pervertido-

El solo sonrió con malicia y se rio, luego me agarro del cuello, y sus ojos rojos se posaron en mi.

-mataste a esa persona verdad-murmure con voz temblorosa

-si- me sorprendió como lo dijo tan natural

-entonces significa que me vas a matar-

-si –me puse pálida y sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente-pero no ahora- agrego y me soltó

-¿no ahora?- lo mire confundida

-no todavía no, yo no suelo matar a mis victimas nada más viéndolas, me gusta conocerlas más a fondo. Y ahora es tu turno, aunque lógicamente te tendría que matar por ser una testigo, pero eso no va conmigo- lo mire más confundida y pensé que este si estaba loco.

-la única condición es que no le dirás a nadie de lo que viste esta noche o sí no me encargare de matar a tu padre. Entonces qué dices Maka aceptas, aunque no tienes mucha opción-sonrió divertido

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- lo mire seria. Me tendió mi credencial de estudiante

-se te cayo y ahí dice tu nombre o no Maka Albarn- sonrió.

Este sujeto me daba miedo sinceramente, la verdad es que tal vez era un psicópata…

-bueno será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa como eres nueva supongo que no sabrás como llegar-tomo mi maleta y se la colgó-Apresúrate tu padre no tardara en llegar- y dicho esto se puso a caminar.

Todo el camino estuve caminando atrás de él y me repetía porque a mi me pasaban todas las cosas malas.

-ya llegamos-dijo

En eso vi una pequeña casa la cual se encontraba completamente a oscuras, me tendió mi maleta.

-toma, acuérdate qué pasa si dices algo, te estaré vigilando todo el tiempo- se volteó y empezó a caminar, antes de irse dijo:

-Me llamo Soul- y dicho esto desapareció.

Asustada busque las llaves y abrí la puerta, al entrar vi como todo se encontraba tal y como estaba antes de irnos de aquel lugar, cerré la puerta y me encamine a mi cuarto, metí mi maleta y me tumbe en la cama, estaba muy cansada demasiadas experiencias había tenido.

Cerré los ojos pero en mi mente escuchaba la voz fría de Soul diciéndome

-si te voy a matar pero no ahora…-

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció su primer encuentro?**

**Pobre de Maka, de ahora en adelante su vida cambiara…**

**Eso es todo por hoy queridos lectores.**

**Agradezco a todos los que les gusta esta historia y la siguen, espero sus comentarios.**

**Descansen…**

**Atte. Rumi dark star **


End file.
